


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Old School Romantics

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [34]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Carriage Rides, Dancing, Flowers, Gentleman Romance, Grand Gestures, Letters, M/M, Old School Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ficlet friday prompt! Harry is old-school when wooing someone, so he does the whole shebang: sending Eggsy flowers, taking him out to candlelight dinners, writing him love-letters, kissing his hand, taking him dancing, gifting him jewelry, serenading him (maybe Harry plays piano?), complimenting him,... - take your pick. How does Eggsy react and at what does he draw the line (if at anything)?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Old School Romantics

Eggsy slowly shuffled to his desk with a yawn. It was too early for paperwork. Wasn’t it? 

He slowly sat down, debating asking if Roxy would bring him tea, when he spotted a steaming mug ready and waiting on top of his stack of files. Under it was a folded paper.

Eggsy carefully opened the note, staring at the beautiful cursive that was scrawled over the page. It was Harry’s writing, of that there was no doubt. Eggsy took a careful sip of the hot tea as he read the note.

_My dearest Eggsy  
_

_Please accept this tea as a representation of the warmth of my love._

_Harry Hart_

Eggsy smiled, a light blush ghosting his cheeks, as he traced over the letters with his thumb. Then he carefully tugged open a desk drawer that seemed to overflow with notes. All scrawled with neat cursive.

* * *

The bouquet of roses that was thrust under Eggsy’s nose startled him from the paper he was reading about the latest mission. He blushed and gasped softly as he looked at them. 

“These are…oh wow…” 

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful agent.” Harry Hart smiled as Eggsy took the bouquet to examine it. Smelling the flowers with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Eggsy looked around his office for a place to put the flowers, there were already an unseemly amount of bouquets in the room. But Eggsy couldn’t bear to be rid of a single flower gifted to him from Harry.

* * *

“You look stunning…” Harry breathed as he stared up at Eggsy, who was wearing a beautiful while suit. Opposite his black one.

Harry Hart waited for Eggsy at the foot of the steps. He was dressed immaculately as ever and offered an arm to the young man as he descended the steps. 

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going…”

“All in good time.” Harry smiled as he linked his arm with Eggsy’s and walked the younger man down the street.

Eggsy smiled softly as he walked along with Harry, almost excited to see what the elder man had planned. He wasn’t disappointed, because when they turned the corner, Eggsy was greeted with quite the sight!

“H-Harry, that’s a–”

“Yes.”

“You hired a–”

“Yes.” Harry grinned softly at Eggsy as the young man gaped.

Waiting for them on the street was a beautiful white carriage with red velvet seats. It practically seemed to shine in the light. At the head of the carriage was a handsome white horse. It looked like something out of a fairy tale! 

It was so perfect! 

Eggsy was bright red and giddy as Harry walked him over and helped him in. Kissing the lad’s hand just before letting go and getting into the carriage himself. 

* * *

The park after dark was probably not usually so brightly lit or so empty. But it was all but strung with white lights and candles. Eggsy was truly blown away by the sight of flickering lights. It was really a grand gesture.

Harry still held his hand, kissing the knuckles softly as he guided Eggsy to the centre of the glowing area. Almost as soon as they arrived…soft music began to play. It wasn’t coming from speakers. It was coming from a small group of musicians on string instruments gathered just outside the ring of glowing lights. 

“Oh…Harry…” Eggsy breathed, eyes misting with tears. “This is…you didn’t have to…”

Harry smiled and shushed him with a gentle tut. “Of course I did.” He assured softly. Then, he stepped back just enough to make a rather gentlemanly bow. “May I have this dance?”

Eggsy couldn’t help but grin, “This one…and everyone that follows…” He said, leaning over to give Harry a soft peck on the cheek as he nodded. Harry smiled softly and took him by the waist and lift his other hand gently. He guided Eggsy into a waltz, but Eggsy’s eyes were on Harry’s as they waltzed in perfect time to the music…


End file.
